The present invention relates in general to a device for additional securing or for securing the umbrella outer perimeter edge or edges. And for the prevention of the tearing of the umbrella material.
And further, for additional securing for an umbrella rib or ribs. And still further, to provide a handle for the umbrella that is adapted to receive such a device.
More particularly, the invention relates to the umbrella material located at the outer perimeter of the umbrella which is sewn to the umbrella ribs, at the ends thereof, said ribs, keeping and holding the outer perimeter of the umbrella material.
Further, said material keeping and holding said ribs from being displaced.
However, this has been found in many cases to be a weak point.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an additional means to keep the edges of the outer perimeter of the umbrella material that is sewn to the rib or ribs, constant from breaking away from the ribs at the end or ends where they are sewn to the ribs.
Another object of the present invention is to overcome weakness found in the umbrella material edges at the outer perimeter thereof, by the means of securing of the umbrella material to the rib end or ends, and also to reduce the cost to the consumer having to replace the broken umbrella due to the tearing of the material and of the tearing of the thread which holds the material to the rib construction, after which also leads to the displacement and the bending of the umbrella rib or ribs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a handle for the umbrella, having a larger circumference at the top of the handle, and a smaller circumference at the bottom portion thereof.
The larger circumference for receiving the umbrella rib ends with the device attached thereto.
The smaller circumference, for the hand holding the umbrella.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention, there is provided a small manufactured device, preferably made of plastic, but not limited to plastic.
This device is adapted to fit over the umbrella rib end or ribs ends, and further to be secured to the umbrella material. And more further, to be secured to the rib ends.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a snap fitting means for the device, enabling the consumer to attach the device to the umbrella with relative ease. Another feature of the present invention is to provide a gripping means, located in the device which aides in holding the material to the device.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide inner chambers in the device to fit the contour of the umbrella rib end or ribs ends.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an offsetting, contrasting color for the device, which will enhance the appearance of the umbrella. Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a handle for the umbrella which will receive the umbrella rib ends with the device attached thereto, while the umbrella is in the closed position thereof. Said rib end or ribs ends fitting inside the larger circumference portion of the handle.